Ask The Inuyasha Cast!
by Seinen Senko
Summary: This is just where the inuyasha characters answer questions...its kind of pointless, but I just made it for fun.
1. Page 1

ASK THE INUYASHA CAST!!  
  
~~ Hey I'm Senko, This is kind of pointless, but I just made it for fun and kind of a good laugh. I'm just taking questions and having the Inuyasha cast answer them. Lol I hope you enjoy~~  
  
1) Q: To kikyou: Why don't you just stay dead you stupid stupid blow up doll? (From: Katusmi)  
  
A: Kikyou: "I WILL GET MY REVENGE! BWAHAHAHA!"  
Kagome: "Just shut up."  
Kikyou: glares at Kagome.  
  
2) Q: Inuyasha, I know you love Kagome and Kikyou would you consider going out with me? (From: Katsumi)  
  
A: Inu: "Uh." Confused look, "Sure." looks at a line of fan girls.  
  
3) Q: Kagome, Why are you such a slut? Please Kouga, Inuyasha, and houjo! Who's it gunna be you damned woman!? (From: katsumi)  
  
A: Kagome: "Eh.well.I'm not to sure.HEY I'M NOT A SLUT!"  
Inu: "WHAT!? Who the hell is this Houjo!? I'll get rid of that flea bag wolf soon enough!"  
  
4) Q: to Inuyasha.... "Why are you mean all the time?" (From: Ashley)  
  
A: Inu: "FEH! I'M NOT MEAN!"  
Miroku: sighs, "He just has a bad temper."  
Inu: "SHUT UP MONK!"  
  
5) Q: Miroku why are you so perverted? (from: Ashley)  
  
A: Miroku: "Well my dear, I have to get someone to bare my child.and I also just like women!" ^_^ "Hey, are you single?"  
Sango: "HOUSHI!"  
Miroku: ^_^  
  
6) Q: Sango why do you carry around a giant Boomerang? (from: xKuragariRyux)  
  
A: Sango: "well you see its my weapon. It's also good for hitting Houshi- sama over the head when he groped me."  
Miroku: has an innocent look.  
  
7) Q: Why is Kirara the only demon we've seen on that show who can't talk? (From: xKuragariRyux)  
  
A: Kirara: "ah, well you see I CAN talk, but in the show they just tell me to make the little noises.I get paid extra for it." 0_o.  
  
8) Q: ...Why is Miroku a pervert? (From: xKuragariRyux)  
  
A: Miroku: "As I said before I love women and I need a child.and um.would you bare my child!?"  
Sango: Hits miroku over the head with the boomerang. Anonymous  
  
9) Q: To Shippou, Why are you so worthless. (From: Leah)  
  
A: Shippou: cries, "I'm not worthless, am I Kagome!?"  
Kagome: "Uh.well."  
Inu: "YEAH YOU ARE YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS RUNT! HAHAHA!"  
Shippou: crys harder.  
  
10) Q: Inu why don't you have a tail? (From: Nirasha Higurashi)  
  
A: Inu: "I'm not sure."  
Shippou: " 'Cause He's not Special! AND HE'S ONLY HANYOU! NOT YOUKAI! HAHA!"  
Inu: attacks Shippou.  
  
~~ Please Review and if you have questions you can just put it in the review! You can ask a question to anyone from Inuyasha. ~~ 


	2. Page 2

~~ Hey, its Senko again. This is page 2! Yay! I appreciate that you people give questions ^_^~~  
  
1) Q: "If you two had a child, would it be human, or half a hanyou?" (from: Veralidaine Sarrasri4)  
  
A: Inu: "By that time I'll be full youkai! BWAHAHA!"  
Kagome: "No you wont! I wont let you have the shikon no tama!"  
Inu: "Grr.You evil wench!"  
Kagome: glare, "inuyasha.OSUWARI!"  
  
2) Q: Sesshomaru, what's that furry thing on your (from: CaptainKJ) shoulder? And why don't you change your clothes?  
  
A: Sesshy: "Well you see this is my tail when I turn into my youkai form, its also fashionable! Whats wrong with my spiffy clothes?!"  
  
3)Q: To naraku: Why do you always say "I Naraku"...? (from: Youki-Kitsune- Nit)  
  
A: Naraku: "I Naraku am all powerful and should speak in an annoying way! Mwahaha!"  
Jaken: attacks Naraku with his staff.  
  
4) Q: to inuyasha: why dont you ever wear shoes? (From: keri)  
  
A: Inu: "why should I?! My feet are beautiful!!"  
Miroku: -_-'  
  
5) Q: to inuyasha, sango, shippo and miroku: how do you keep your hair so perfect-looking when you dont even have shampoo in your era? (From: keri)  
  
A: Miroku: "well you see I spend lots of time on my hair so that its attractive to the ladies.I suppose that's why."  
  
Sango: "Well I had Kagome help me."  
  
Inu: "Well you see my hair is naturally beautiful. I think I get it from my dad because Sesshy's hair is also very pretty."  
  
Shippou: "Do you really think that my hair is perfect?! Aww! You're so nice! I don't know how I do it exactly. I'm just a pretty kitsune I guess!! Ohoho!"  
Inu: "feh, what a fag."  
  
6) Q: to kagome: how come you wear your school uniform all the time? (From: keri) A: Kagome: "well.honestly.because I'm trying to look sexy for Inuyasha!" ^_^  
Inu: 0_0.  
  
7) Q: to kikyo: why dont you just die again? (From: keri) A: Kikyou: "Because I must get revenge!!!! BWAHAHA!"  
Senko (I like this question so I'm adding a comment!) "that was a good question.she should just die again."  
  
8) Q: to shippo: why are you so cute? (From: keri) A: Shippou: "I really like this person! Well I suppose it's because I'm a fox."  
Inu: "He's a fag! He's not cute!"  
Kagome: "Inuyasha. OSUWARI!"  
  
9) Q) to miroku: why dont you just learn that women dont like being sexualy harassed? (From: keri)  
  
A: Miroku: "They don't!?" grope, grope.  
Sango: "HOUSHI!" attacks miroku with Hiraikotsu.  
  
10) Q: to sango: how can you change into your demon-exterminator outfit so fast? arent you aware miroku is probably watching you? (From: keri)  
  
A: Sango: gasp, "I never thought of that."  
Miroku: "damnit.now she knows.Oh well it was good while it lasted."  
Sango: attacks Miroku again. "EVIL PERVERTED MONK!"  
  
11) Q: to kiara: why werent you killed along with everyone else in the wolf- attack on your village? (From: keri) A: Kirara: "Because I'm special! YAY!"  
  
12) Q: to sango: if your a demon-exterminator, why do you have a demon as a pet? (From: keri)  
  
A: sango: "Because Kirara helps me out when I need to travel.I suppose that's the only reason."  
Kirara: "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED MEEEEEEE!" crys.  
  
13) Q: to sess: why do you hang out with jaken? (From: keri) A: Sesshomaru: "I honestly have no clue.Jaken is an annoying little imp that should not live." attacks Jaken.  
  
14) Q: to jaken: why are you so annoying? (From: keri) A: "I AM NOT ANNOYING!!!!"  
Sesshomaru: "yes you are."  
  
15) Q: to rin: did you know your the only human sess actually likes?? (From: keri) A: "Because I'm cuuuuuuute!" Sesshomaru: -_-'  
  
16)Q: to naraku: since you have the power to change into any form you want, why do you always stay in the same form? (From: keri)  
  
A: Naraku: goes into a sexy pose, "'Cause I'm sexy!" wink. ~_^  
All the inu cast: -throws up-  
  
17) Q: to kagura: why dont you just kill naraku in his sleep? (From: keri) A: Kagura: "Hey! That's a good Idea!" writes on a piece of paper, Kill Naraku while he sleeps.  
  
18) Q: to kanna: why dont you talk more? (From: keri) A: Kanna: "Because I have no intention of talking to simpletons." Inu: "der??" looks around. Kanna: -_-'  
  
19) Q: to koga: did you know you have a sexy voice? (From: keri) Kouga: "Well I am guessing that you heard my English voice, well you aint heard nothin' yet until you hear my Japanese voice, babe!" Kagome: swoon. Inu: growls  
  
20) Q: to inuyahsa, fluffy, and kanna: did you know only old people are supose to have white hair? why dont you dye it? (From: keri) A: Inu: "HEY! MY HAIR IS SILVER!" Sesshy: "SO IS MINE!" Kanna: is looking at hair dye, "what do you think of hot pink!?" ^_^  
  
21) Q: to buyo: can you talk to? (From: keri) A: Buyo: "Merow." Translation: ~Sadly.No.~  
  
22) Q: To the odd Inuyasha: who do you really love and care for Kogame or Kikiyo? (From: animefun725) One and only can't be both. A: Inu: "damn.I can't pick both? Erm. then I suppose.Kagome." Kagome: "YAY!" Kikyou: "NOOOOOOOOO! INUYASHA! WHY!? I SLEPT WITH YOU OVER 3 TIMES!" Kagome: "WHAT!?" Inu: "Shit! You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that!" runs from the angry kagome and Kikyou.  
  
23) Question for kikyou- Why are you so obessed with Inuyasha can't you tell he only feels pity for you or are you just stupid stay? (From: Inu- Kagome)  
  
A: Kikyou: "I suppose I'm just stupid then." 0_o. Kagome: "HAHA! I KNEW IT!"  
  
24) Questin for kikyou- did you sleep with naraku? are you a slut? How much do you cost? wait your dead ew never mind then. stay dead stay way dead it would do the world a whole lot of good. (From: Inu-Kagome )  
  
A: Kikyou: "Yes I have slept with him! Along with all the guys from Inuyasha except for Sesshy! I'm a slut and proud! I also do girls for a higher price. You sure you don't want any? I'm pretty good for a dead girl." Sesshy: "YOU SICK WHORE!" attacks kikyou with sword. 


End file.
